


Подарок получше

by InuTaisho



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Написано в 2006 году для Пилот_01 и 20th century boy.





	Подарок получше

Ягами Лайт очнулся от резкой головной боли.  
Боль эта была результатом пения ясного, при других обстоятельствах даже приятного голоса. Голос был смутно знакомым и выводил на английском:  
happy birthsday to you,  
happy birthsday to youu,  
happy birthsday dear Nеar  
haaaapy birthsday to you!!!*

Без пяти минут бог с трудом приоткрыл глаза, уже подозревая с нарастающей уверенностью, что увидит.  
На сомнительного вида стуле с высокой спинкой сидел подросток, одетый в мятые, не слишком новые на вид джинсы и рубашку в крупную клетку, которая была застегнута всего на несколько пуговиц. Он накручивал на палец прядь белых, то ли кудрявых, то ли безбожно спутанных волос и смотрел прямиком на Лайта диковатым взглядом.  
Кира умудрился опознать Н, хотя и видел его только на карандашном наброске. Но вот оценить то, как Ниар специально принарядился по просьбе Мелло, который считал, что на главный празник жизни тоже в пижаме явится - это перебор, не смог.  
Самого М, закончившего петь и нацепившего на голову Н ковбойскую шляпу, он узнал еще быстрее.  
\- So, have you seen that idiotic Brokeback Mountain movie? Wanna play cowboys and cowboys?**  
\- Твой подарок очнулся - заметил почти скучающим голосом Ниар, переходя на японский. Не искаженный, его голос звучал так, словно от мира в целом его клонило в сон. - Что теперь с ним делать?  
"Да," - подумалось Ягами Лайту - "с этой плюшевой овцой за ручки не покружишься..." А Мелло, уперев руки в боки, предложил:  
\- Можно пытками добиться признания. Ты же уверен, что это Кира - кучу времени съэкономим.  
\- ммм... это не спортивно, - не согласился Ниар, выуживая откуда-то из-под шляпы прядку волос, чтобы покрутить ее в пальцах. - Да и подобные "чистосердечные признания" давно не в ходу.  
Мэлло поморщился. Как будто методы Киры были очень спортивными. Но раз сегодня день рожденья Н, то и играть надо по его правилам, поэтому М просто заткнул сам себя очередной шоколадкой.  
Зато Лайт воспользовался возникшей паузой, чтобы высказаться:  
\- Вы не имеете право! Это похищение!! - Кира скорчил скорбно-оскорбленную мину, про себя подумав, что легкий фетиш на умников с бешеными глазами и несвободу перемещения, который остался на память от ныне покойного Л и нескольких месяцев жизни на цепи, сейчас совсем, совсем, совсем не к месту. Тем более что умников, бешеных глаз и несвободы передвижения было предостаточно. Со всеми вытекающими - и встающими - последствиями. - Я не Кира!!! Я вас по судам затаскаю!! Развяжите меня сию же секунду, вы, голубая мечта педофила!!!!!!!  
\- Вообще, - Мелло сделал широкий жест рукой, в которой была зажата шоколадка, - это не единственный мой подарок. Есть еще игрушки.  
\- Ммм? - Ниар шоколадку отобрал и стал задумчиво посасывать.  
\- Ага! - Воодушевился М и почти подбежал к коробке, о которую облокачивался связанный Лайт. Тот попробовал боднуть малолетнего маньяка с претензией, но получил коленкой в голову и как-то увял, хотя скосив глаза все еще следил за вынимаемыми "подарками".  
Большая коробка со сборным Гандамом, несколько пазлов на бешеное количество кусочков, три коробки без картинок с надписями на языках, которые Лайт не опознал, пара наручников, связка веревочек и кожаных шнурков...  
Чем больше "игрушек" появлялось на полу, тем неспокойнее Кира ерзал на месте. Не то, чтобы ему было страшно, но проклясть бурное воображение хотелось.  
Мелло, методично расположив все богатство на полу, гордо упер руки в боки.  
\- Нравится?  
\- Ммм, - не стал отвлекаться от шоколадки Н, хотя взгляд прогулялся по разнообразным "игрушкам" вполне задумчиво.  
\- А теперь, - ни чуть не смутившись продожил Мелло, хватая Лайта за волосы, - избавим твой основной подарок от упаковки.  
Он протащил слегка контуженного Лайта поближе к стулу и ткнул лицом в подлокотник. Н почти сразу запустил пальчики в аккуратно стриженую шевелюру Киры и притянул лицо поближе к своему.  
За спиной Лайта раздался характерный щелчок выскочившего лезвия, но, прежде чем пленник успел попробовать вырваться, Ниар заговорил.  
\- Только попробуй кричать, и первым делом мы перережем тебе голосовые связки, - он мальчика пахло шоколадом - А попытаешься меня укусить, Мелло разобьет тебе зубы, а я выковыряю их остатки. И засуну твой говорливый язык тебе в зад.  
Серьезный, скучающий голос гипнотизировал и Лайт не просто не усомнился в серьезности угрозы, но и умудрился упустить тот момент, когда с него стащили остатки штанов.  
\- Но я не Кира, - упрямо и как-то жалобно прохрипел он.  
Н дернул его за волосы.  
\- А кто, Л что ли? Л всегда с нами играл...  
Последняя фраза, минуя мозг, воззвала к органам Киры, о которых он бы сейчас предпочел и не вспоминать.  
\- Эй, Ниар, тут все очень даже забавно. С моей стороны-то. Глянуть не хочешь?  
\- Неа, - Н никак не прокомментировал свекольный цвет личика Лайта. - Не отвлекайся, Киру надо наказать.  
\- Ok!  
\- Я не Ки...  
Лайта никогда раньше не пороли, поэтому жгучая боль, расцветающая на его спине багровыми полосами, стала неприятным сюрпризом. А флегматичный подросток, пахнущий шоколадом, ничуть не смущаясь, продолжил:  
\- Мы поиграем с тобой в лошадок, Лайт-кун, - ритмичные щелчки кнута замечательно озвучивали гримасы Киры, - Сначала лошадку надо усмирить.  
\- Ххх...  
Мелло знал свое дело - очень скоро у Лайта горели спина и бедра. Боль выбеляла мир вокруг, оставляя четким только лицо Ниар.  
\- А когда лошадка перестанет брыкаться, - Н задумчиво перебрал в пальцах чужие волосы. - Мелло ее оседлает. Только сначала нужно расчесать лошадке хвост. Он вон там.  
Ниар указал глазами на что-то видное только М и достал что-то из кармана.  
\- Fuck!  
\- Нашел? - Н разжал руку, на которой лежал небольшой плоский предмет.  
\- Мог бы и предупредить, - несколько возмущенно заметил М. - Экая дура, так еще и током шибает. Сам делал, Suga`cube?  
Ниар кивнул, меланхолично глядя на плоскую "монетку".  
\- Лайт-кун, открой ротик...  
Кира сжал зубы, ему это совершенно не нравилось. Впрочем, его отвлекло нечто пугающе большое и скользкое, ткнувшееся в его зад. Очень прицельно.  
\- Скажи Аааа! - радостно предложил М, загоняя объемный вибратор Кире в зад по самое основание.  
\- Аааргх!  
Лайт не просто "открыл ротик" но и выпучил глаза, а Н, нагло воспользовавшись моментом, положил "монетку" ему на язык.  
\- Все очень просто, - почти приятным тоном сообщил Ниар, пока Мелло устраивался поудобнее у Киры на спине, а последний тяжело дышал, пытаясь приноровится к новому букету ощущений. - Ты закрываешь рот и... катаешь Мелло.  
Что-то в голосе его мучителя заставило Лайта нервно сглотнуть. Разумеется, закрыв рот. И тут же дернувшись от разряда электрического тока. Под задорный смех Мелло, тут же заявившего:  
\- Прямо как родео!  
\- Пожалуйста... не нааадо..! - взмолился Лайт, подкинув Мелло вверх еще несколько раз. Он бы уже давно рухнул лицом в пол, если бы не руки Ниар, который разглядывал его лицо с тем интересом, с каким любящий свое дело патологоанатом любуется свеженьким трупом забавного цвета.  
\- Можешь покатать его и сам, - любезно разрешило светлоглазое чудовище.  
Возможно, подергивания Лайта не были такими же интенсивными, как электрические разряды, но Мелло смеялся так же заразительно и, похоже, Ниар это устраивало. Он даже расщедрился на похвалу.  
\- Хорошая лошадка... - все еще пахнущие шоколадом губы приблизились к раскрытому рту Лайта - и Кире достался поцелуй. Основательный, неспешный и, разумеется, ставший причиной продолжительного разряда.  
Давясь собственным смехом М свалился со спины бьющегося в судорогах Лайта.  
Ниар, сжимавший зубами "монетку", заботливо посмотрел на него. Потом выплюнул "трофей" и поинтересовался:  
\- Ты не поранился?  
Мелло тряхнул головой и встал.  
\- let`s keep on riding, baby, - почти промурлыкал он, выдергивая из Лайта ненужный уже вибратор и расстегивая брюки. - Не хочешь сделать лошадку дуплетом?  
"Лошадка" зажмурилась в тихом ужасе, поэтому немножко брезгливую гримасу Лайт пропустил. Мелло только дернул плечом, и засадил Кире от всей души, добившись очередного зычного "ААААРРГХ!!!!"  
Вместе с очередным криком Лайта покинули остатки здравомыслия и, видимо послушав самые оптимистичные клеточки своего мозга, стал тереться о ладошки Ниар, облизывая и посасывая попадающиеся ему пальцы, почти довольно постанывая в такт порыкиваниям Мелло. Слушая эту "светомузыку" Н  
расслабился и, видимо поэтому, упустил момент, когда почти подряд произошло две вещи. Мелло кончил, оставив на спине Киры ряд бодренько-красных царапин, а Кира, скорчив еще одну умилительную гримасу сжал зубы. И укусил Ниар за палец.  
\- ! - сказал Н, и приложил его головой о подлокотник.  
\- Упс, - заметил Мелло, застегивая штаны, - Ты его не убил там ненароком?  
\- Крови нет, - Н отполз в глубину кресла, спихнув тело на пол.  
\- И вроде дышит, - согласился М, вынимая из кармана небольшой шприц. - Сейчас вколем ему сиропчик он и не очнется до полудня. Одежда запасная есть, польем его саке, пусть думает, что нажрался.  
Слова М, как всегда, не далеко разошлись с делом - после небольшого укола дыхание Киры даже выровнялось. Вот только деловито утащить тело ему не дали. Ниар поймал его за ремень и притянул ближе.  
\- Пусть лежит, я хочу подарок получше.


End file.
